


Behind Golden Eyes

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [48]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Callado Zuko, Futuro, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Out of Character Zuko, Pelo largo Zuko, Poderoso Zuko, Prophetic Visions, Visiones, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Zuko, desde que nacio, siempre fue un omega callado.Su familia podia contar las veces que hablo.Y es que nadie sabe que detras de esos ojos dorados, se encuentra el conocimiento del futuro.
Series: Ideas [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Kudos: 31





	Behind Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece. Tampoco la frase es mia.

> **THE PAIN OF KNOWING THE FUTURE**
> 
> **_"El futuro no es inevitable. Podemos influirlo, si sabemosque queremos que sea."_ **   
>  **-Charles Handy**

* * *

Zuko vino al mundo en silencio.

Su boca no se abrio, mas sus ojos observaban a todos en la sala, como si supiera quienes eran. Como si pudiera ver en lo mas profundo de aquellas personas.

Sus ojos incomodaban a todos ahi.

Los ojos de la familia real de la Nacion del Fuego solian ser de un hermoso color dorado.

Pero los ojos del pequeño Principe Zuko brillaban como si fueran unos pequeños soles. Literalmente, sus ojos eran como un sol. En la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban como si fueran llamas.

Ozai observo a su hijo.

Este nacio y no lloro. No solo eso, apago todas las velas en la sala, mostrando que sus ojos, unos ojos jamas visto antes, brillaban en la oscuridad. Ademas de mostrando que iba a ser un poderoso maestro de fuego.

Ozai dio una sonrisa y mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos, se preguntaba que sorpresas guardaria el futuro.

* * *

Zuko era como cuando el dia que nacio, callado.

No solia hablar con nadie. Y si lo hacia, era en una voz baja y melodiosa, lo que causaba que todos a su alrededor callaran para escucharlo. Tambien parecia aberrar cualquier contacto fisico, por lo qie solia usar trajes largos que cubrian su cuerpo, en especial, sus brazos y sus manos.

Era un niño muy sabio para su edad y que parecia saberlo todo acerca de todos.

Sus brillantes ojos dorados habian sido algo de un escandalo, asi que desde que cumplio un año de edad, llevaba una venda para los ojos color roja. Sus pasos eran callados y nadie notaba que estaba junto a ellos hasta que era muy tarde.

Pero la venda en verdad lo hizo un omega muy poderoso ya usaba sus otros sentidos, sentidos que estaban muy muy agudos.

El Principe Zuko era alguien amado, no importa que tan callado y extraño sea.

* * *

Aquel dia, solo Iroh entendera algo de la verdad detras de su sobrino, Zuko.

Ozai, Ursa, Azula y Zuko estaban por despedirse de Iroh y de su hijo, Lu Ten, quienes iban a Ba Sing Se a conquistarla. Zuko, como siempre, estaba callado, pero se acerco a su tio Iroh con pasos dudosos.

Los espiritus, las voces, y el futuro le decia que debia dejar el curso de la historia correr. Iroh debia ir y sufrir para que este cambiara a aquel ser espiritual que podia ser.

Pero Zuko amaba a su tio y no lo queria ver sufriendo por la muerte de su unico hijo. Asi que ignoro a todos y se acerco a su tio y le tomo las manos.

Rapidamente, le llegaron imagenes del futuro de su tio Iroh y estaba agradecio que tenia la venda, que escondia el hecho de que tenia sus ojos cerrados ante las imagenes.

La familia se quedo en shock ante la accion. Era bien sabido que aunque Zuko no solia usar guantes, tampoco era de tocar a las personas. Evitaba tanto contacto como sea posible.

-¿Zuko? -pregunto Iroh preocupado.

-Si sigues este camino, perderas tu mayor tesoro. Pero tendras la oportunidad de abrir tus ojos a la realidad. Si te quedas, salvaras ese tesoro, pero tus ojos se cerraran ante la realidad.

Ante el susurro, Iroh se sorprendio. La voz melodiosa de Zuko casi lo hace olvidar las palabras de su sobrino. No todos los dias Zuko hablaba.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -le pregunto.

Zuko nego con la cabeza, y Iroh entendio que eso era todo lo que Zuko iba a decirle. Iroh sonrio ante el niño, seguramente no queria que se fuera. Con su gran mano, acaricio el largo pelo de Zuko, quien solo bajo su cabeza, triste al saber la decision de su tio. El ya la habia sabido mucho antes, solo tuvo una pequeña luz de esperanza de que su tio cambiaria su decision.

-Zuko, no debes preocuparte por nada. Regresaremos lo mas pronto posible. Incluso les traere regalos a ti y a Azula. -le sonrio Iroh, para luego mirar a la pequeña alfa que tenia por sobrina.

-Si, pequeño Zuko. No te preocupes, regresaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ambos regresaremos. -le sonrio Lu Ten, aunque sabia que Zuko no podia verlo, este podia sentirlo.

Zuko se quedo serio y los vio irse.

_"Pero solo uno de ustedes regresara con vida."_

* * *

Cuando volvio, roto y triste, Zuko ya sabia el porque y solo le dio su apoyo.

Iroh vio a su sobrino y lloro en sus brazos como un bebe.

-Zuko... -sollozo.- Vi la realidad de la Nacion del Fuego, pero perdi a mi mayor tesoro. Ahora me pregunto, ¿elegi el camino correcto?

-Tal vez no es el camino correcto, pero fue el que elegiste. Eres fuerte tio, sobreviviras a esto y juntos, recordaremos a Lu Ten como el hombre que fue. El vivira mientras ambos lo recordemos y mientras nuestros descendientes lo recuerden tambien.

Y aunque las palabras tranquilizaron al alfa, no evitaron que siguiera derramando sus lagrimas encima del omega.

* * *

Iroh y Zuko se vuelven aun mas cercanos rapidamente.

Ahora que Iroh entendia que Zuko de alguna forma tenia conocimiento del futuro, trataba de protegerlo y ayudarlo tanto como posible.

Zuko, quien cargaba con el dolor de ver el futuro, le agradecia a su tio su ayuda. En especial cuando la iban a necesitar en estos momentos.

-Tio. -susurro Zuko, dejando su taza de te en la mesa, viendo como su tio hacia lo mismo.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunta preocupado.

Hoy estaba en una de sus tantas tardes de fiestas de te. Donde los dos tomaban te y comian bocadillos en paz. Solo en la compañia del otro.

-Mi padre sabe.

Iroh casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

-¡¿Como?! -grito susurrando.

Zuko suspiro.

-Tal parece que uno de los guardias pudo captar mi... habilidad cuando lo felicite por el nacimiento de su hija.

-¿Y? -pregunto confundido. Solo fue una felicitacion.

-La niña aun no habia nacido, iba a nacer ese mismo dia.

-Mierda.

-Si.

-Si nos vamos, seguramente nos cazaran como animales. -dijo Iroh.

-Pero si nos quedamos, seguramente me haran algo. -contesto Zuko.

Ambos se miraron.

-Vamos a escaparnos. -dijeron en unisono.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en el barco, dirigiendose fuera de la Nacion del Fuego, lugar que los vio nacer y crecer.

Zuko, aun con su venda, dio un suspiro. Acababa de tener una vision.

El joven de dieciseis años se giro hacia su tio.

-El Avatar estara entre nosotros en dos dias.

-¡¿Como?!

**Author's Note:**

> Pss. Hola.
> 
> Vamos a las aclaraciones.
> 
> Primero, Zuko ve el futuro.
> 
> Segundo, Zuko con pelo largo porque saben que amo los pelos largos.
> 
> Tercero, super OOC Zuko. Es mas callado y tranquilo. Ademas de muy sabio por saber el futuro. Tambien es un poderoso maestro de fuego.
> 
> Cuarto, los espiritus le hablan. Y las voces, estaba pensando que podian ser espiritus mas poderosos como Agni, Tui o La.
> 
> Quinto, en la pareja estaba pensando AlfaAang x OmegaZuko.
> 
> Sexto, los ojos de Zuko brillan sobrenaturalmente. Osea, en verdad parecen dos soles y brillan inmensamente en la oscuridad.
> 
> Septimo, Zuko suele tener visiones a lo random, pero puede tener visiones si toca a alguien y puede tener visiones de un lugar si lo visita.
> 
> Creo que no hay mas que añadir...
> 
> Espero no tener tantos errores ortograficos porque lo escribi super rapido y solo lo vi por encimita. Solo avisenme si hay uno por ahi.
> 
> Esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptarla.
> 
> Gracias por leer, mis solecitos.
> 
> Cuidense.
> 
> Los quiere,


End file.
